


Drop the Beat

by Theoroark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Blackmail, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/pseuds/Theoroark
Summary: Sombra needs an anniversary gift for Widowmaker. Lúcio suffers.





	Drop the Beat

>I'm telling you. This is a terrible idea. 

 

At her computer, Sombra rolled her eyes. For someone being blackmailed, Lúcio was being incredibly stubborn. 

 

>so is leaking your new album a month ahead of release. but you seem pretty committed to letting that happen, aren't you?

 

>For the last time, I'm EDM. I do a lot of cool shit with my music. Talk about a lot of really cool ideas. But if you're looking for a bespoke love song, I'm not really your guy. 

>Just steal your girlfriend a diamond or something. 

 

Sombra sighed and looked over at her dresser. Lúcio had hit on precisely the problem: the amethyst choker Widow had gotten her for their anniversary last year. Sombra had been left handing her a gift wrapped teddy bear to match her own. Widow had not said much then, but she didn't need to for Sombra to feel like an absolute chump. However much Widow's life had changed, she still clearly had expensive tastes. So Sombra had to up her game. And jewelry would look too derivative. 

 

Her holovid pinged again and she looked down. 

 

>That mix you sent me for inspiration was actually thoughtful. Why don't you just give her that? There's no way I can come up with something that personal. 

 

>yeah, I'm not giving her a spotify playlist for our anniversary. she kills people for a living. if i did that, it would turn into a very different kind of anniversary. 

 

>Please tell me you're joking about the killing people for a living thing. 

 

>just like, do a five second vocal intro dedicating the song to her or something. just so she knows for sure that it's you and that it's for her. 

 

>Okay I hate you but I also kind of want to you to meet some other people. 

 

>she likes ballet, too. so maybe if you could work that in somewhere. 

 

>Thank you for the advice. Clearly, I need a lot of help re: making music. 

>I admired you, you know. The stuff you did with Lúmerico was great. You could probably have just asked.

 

>huh

>...my bad? 

>can we be friends now?

 

>NO.

 

>would it help if I sent a bunch of dildos to the ceo of vishkar?

 

>...a bit, yeah. 

 

Sombra grinned. The screenshare she had covertly opened on Lúcio's laptop showed him opening his producing software. She looked back at the messenger service, waiting for the inevitable. 

 

>Okay. I'll have it to you in a couple days. Might just be a slow remix of one of my earlier things plus the intro, but I'm sure she won't be able to tell. 

>And that Vishkar douche better not be able to open his office door from the weight of all the dongs. 

 

>you're the best

>and i'll send pics

 

-

 

Sombra's right hand felt heavy as she ate dinner with Widow. It was all psychological, she knew. The mp3 file Lúcio had sent her was waiting in the music app in her palm, but that didn't affect her physiology in the slightest. Still, she was almost hesitant to use the hand, as though the notes could be crushed against her wine glass. 

 

"Are you alright?" Sombra looked up quickly. Widow was watching her carefully, a thin eyebrow arched. "You seem... distracted." 

 

"What could possibly distract me from you?" Widow's eyebrow stayed piqued, but she softened slightly as Sombra took her hand over the table. "I'm just excited, Spider. I want this night to be special."

 

"Me too." They stayed still for a moment, holding hands and looking into each others eyes, before Widow abruptly stood and began to clear their empty dishes. "So. I have something for you."

 

"I figured," Sombra said. She clenched and unclenched her fist, glad Widow had her back to her as she bustled around the kitchen. "You want to do that now?"

 

"Yes." Widow came back to the table and set a box in front of Sombra, and motioned to it. "Open it."

 

Sombra tore the wrapping paper off the box, and frowned as her fingers hit aluminum foil. She moved the paper away and found a disposable tin, covered with a sheet. She looked up at Widow.

 

"What–"

 

"Open it," Widow repeated, shifting in her seat. Sombra carefully peeled away the foil sheet and stared at the coconut and cream that filled the container. 

 

"It's– it's a tres leches cake. That was your favorite, right?" Widow was talking faster than normal. "I felt weird phoning up that bakery you worked at randomly so I just found the recipe in a book. I doubt it's as good as the kind you made." She tucked her hair behind her ear in a jerky motion. "I don't think I did the coconut right, either, I should have just bought it at a store, this was my first time making something like this–"

 

"So what? You did it," Sombra said. She leaned over the table and kissed Widow, and when she pulled away Widow visibly relaxed. "It's amazing, Widow. Thank you."

 

"Well. Not a problem." Widow looked down and busied herself cutting and serving the cake, but Sombra still saw her small smile. "And what did you get me?"

 

Sombra felt the song loaded up in her palm, the thick beats and dramatic drops heavy in her skin. She took a breath, dismissed it, and pulled up her Spotify playlist. 

 

"I made you a mix," she said. The speakers in both their holovids clicked on and began playing the first song. "It's super high school, I know," she said over the crooning. "And I can get you something else if you want–" 

 

She was cut off as a forkful of cake poked at her lips. 

 

"I love it," Widow said. The small smile was still on her lips. "It's good music to eat to," she added teasingly. "This worked out well."

 

Sombra raised her eyebrow and moved back slightly. "I mean, if you want to speed things up, sure, but we should put the cake in the fridge first–" Widow smushed the forkful of cake against her cheek and Sombra laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> >You're telling me I did all that work for NOTHING?
> 
> >dickmageddon.jpg
> 
> >Here's two tickets to my next concert you kids have fun
> 
>  
> 
> I'm @tacticalgrandma on tumblr if you want to talk to me there!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and any comments/kudos will make me love you <3


End file.
